


Take One For The Team

by BroodyVampire



Category: House Baller
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyVampire/pseuds/BroodyVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaths in the RWBY Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Deaths in the Au are not canon but any information about the Au should be considered as such.

**Firebug Part One**

 

After graduation, Angie and Karina left team AKCK. Leaving behind the broken memories of sunlit afternoons spent studying in the library with Tiffany, the bitter winter days with Jeremy playing in the snow, and the gloomy mornings with Kenny slumped in his seat. Kenny had returned to his life in Atlas just before graduation and Chris left Vale a few years later. Karina wanted to be as far away from her family as possible so she stayed in Vale, picking missions to go on and relaxing in the summer sun. Angie had gone to whoknowswhere and returned grinning when Karina opened her door. They reminisced about their friends and shed a few tears, but they couldn't dwell on the past. The fast paced life of a huntress snapped them back the cruel world. Vale was on the brink of destruction from the sudden waves of grimm and the constant attacks from the White Fang. Missions became more frequent and much longer, giving them a few days to rest. Dust shipments to Vale were a thing the hunters would fight over. Life in Vale became unbearable for Angie and Karina, but all the money was here. They had to stay. 

 

It was normal for missions to take a few weeks, but this was ridiculous. The village was completely abandoned and grimm were everywhere. They had been sent here to protect the village from the next few waves of grimm, but there was nothing here. Karina couldn't understand why they would want to protect a hog's pit they called a village, but the money was worth it. Her shoulders tensed with a passing breeze, and slumped back against the mossy wall. The trees swayed in the broken moonlight casting shadows on Angie's sleeping body. A mass of clothing and weaponry breathed softly. She watched her partner for a few moments, her breath wavering every so often, before turning back to the mouth of the forest. The night watch wasn't the most eventful, since grimm had to sleep too. Beyond the thick water and dancing trees would be easy prey, but it would startle the whole damn forest. The first night, they watched grimm lurk, in the moss covered house. Thousands of them, moving toward the river. Karina stretched her legs and curled her toes. Angie was still shivering on the ground. 

The sun had risen over the rock face and sunlight poured onto Angie. Kicking forward throwing her arms in front of her face, she shielded her eyes from the light, but it was too late. She was already awake. She huffed and lifted herself off the ground, brushing off some gunk that stuck to her shoulder. Her mouth was still dry from the previous night but this time they were far deeper in distress. She had not gone to the river to collect water yesterday which was the dumbest idea she had yet. The roars and chatter of grimm sounded from the thick brush. _Shit._  Whirling around to see Karina, asleep again, she trotted over to her. Moss squashed underneath her feet. 

"Hey, Hey, Wake up," she hushed, shaking Karina's shoulders. 

"Guh, Eh, Yes?" Karina mumbled, one eye still closed. She yawned and blinked a few times before turning her full attention to her leader. 

"Karina, We need to leave. There is a horde of grimm on the other side of those trees." Karina straightened herself and let out a low grumble.

"They're by the river, it'll be fine as long as we don't approach them," her eyes darted from the trees to Angie's eyes as she spoke. She crossed her arms and pressed them to her chest.

"We should still move. They won't stay by the river forever."

"Where would we go? We still need to hold down this dump for another week!" Karina's hands were now at her sides, pulling on the ends of her skirt. 

"We could tell them that grimm attacked us. We had to flee and the village was already destroyed," Angie's hand hovered over her mouth and she scratched at its corners. Crusted drool fell to the ground.

"That could work, but they would go back out here eventually right? What if the grimm don't destroy the village?" Angie paused for a moment.

"We could always burn it down," she shrugged and waited for her partner to think about it. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice." 

"Perfect." With a slight grin on Karina's face, she pulled out her weapon and whirled around to the building behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Firebug Part Two**

 

Karina almost shook with excitement, with Angie moving their belongings to a further location, she had the whole place to burn. Karina was morally in tune but it didn't hurt to indulge yourself in destructive urges. She finished filling her weapon with burn dust and threw the bottle into the building, small sparks rising from it. Stepping back, she raised the rapier to the first broken window and pulled the trigger. Sparks erupted from the blade and flung themselves at the hut. Once the house was ablaze, she moved on to the next, dancing around the interior as well as the outside of the homes. Her constant movement would protect her from the fire as much as it would spread it. Smoke lifted from the dying wood and into Karina's lungs. She hawked into the crook of her cape, the sparks glancing off her cheeks. It burned more than she imagined, twitching in pain, she left the hut. She wiped the soot off her cheek and faltered, sparks still zipping from her sword. 

 

 _Maybe I shouldn't have let her do it by herself._ Angie could see the blackened smoke rise from the village from the rock face. She wasn't worried about her partner's ability, more so the massive hoard of grimm frolicking in the river. She could see the tiny shadow of Karina dancing around the few untouched houses, sparks flying from her sword. Angie was in awe of the power hidden in that blade. The rock underneath her crumbled down slightly; Jumping further up the rock face, she sat and waited for her partner. 

 _Ugh,_ Angie thought as she strode toward the burning buildings. Her strides turned into a full sprint when she noticed grimm peering out of the brush. Her partner had taken way too long to burn the damn village, and now they would have to pay for it. The burning timbers crashed to the mossy ground and soaked in mud. Cries could be heard from the forest as Angie approached the almost untouched building. She couldn't see her partner in the shadows or the blazing light. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Firebug Part Three**

 

Sweat dripped from Angie's nose, rolling down her chin and fell into flames. Grimm were now running at her, but her hands were occupied. Throwing timbers at her side, she searched for her partner under the wreckage.  _She wouldn't be under here._ Her thoughts didn't stop her though. She could hear the panting grimm, but the flames still burned her hands. Mud flung toward her as teeth were aimed for her shoulder. Her red hands gripped the staff at her side, swinging it as she stood. Wood connected with skull resulting in a horrible crushing sound followed by a puff of black smoke. Hands moved to separate the wood, twisting, removing, and locking it in place. She picked off a few grimm in the distance with some slow rounds before moving another chunk of burning wood. Fabric clung to what looked to be a door. Stumbling over to it, she heard another terrifying screech from the trees. Her hands screamed as they were consumed in heat. Tears dripping down her face in pain, she shoved the door open. 

 

"I guess this makes things easier," Angie sighed, still clutching her partner. The frozen rounds began melting, covering the ground with blood and water. She dropped her partner's hand in hungry flames and walked out of the crumbling building. Grimm howled in the distance as she made her way to the mouth of the forest. Moss still sticking to her burnt boots. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Follow Your Leader**

 

Atlas was a complete mess. People lay dead on the streets like trash bins, spilling scarlet bubbles from their mouths. Street lamps had been uprooted and thrown in windows, but the few remaining lit the wet streets. It had done nothing but pour since Sunday, which lead to flooding in the east part of town, the whole place was putrid. Many of the city officials had fled to the mountains, leaving its citizens to die at the hands of the White Fang.

Tiffany drug her feet across the bloodied tile to the alley. Trash was covering the entrance of the office that they used for shelter, and broken glass littered the streets. Streaks of darkened dust ran along the sidewalk. The riots had gone out of hand again, but there was nothing to do. The police didn't have orders and most of the protesters were White Fang. Tiffany's family had no idea this was coming, but no one really did. She chipped away at the stone doorway with her blade. Huffing softly she allowed herself time to think. Her mind raced to her family first. Worry spread through her like wildfire, ears turning red and face flushed. She decided to sit the stairs leading down the the alley below, hoping the fire escape was sturdy enough to hold her. Resting her weapon at her side, she buried her fingers in her hair. Sweat and blood resisted the combing, but that was solved with a few tugs. Silence. Something Tiffany hadn't heard since this all started. She raised her head to peer out into the darkness that blanketed Atlas, wishing that the sun would never rise. 

Tiffany could hear scathing shouts a few blocks away. Some faunus rallied against filthy police, banging on their shields and firing shock dust into the crowd. It must have started while she was sleeping, then again, she wouldn't really want to hear this diatribe.  It wouldn't be long till hunters tore them apart, leaving limbs hanging from their blades. Tiffany stood and walked back inside the office. The screams fluttered in and died. The interior of the office canceled out any outside sound. It was a dangerous mix in a ravaged city. 

The office had four distinct parts, the kitchen, the workspace, the balcony, and the bathrooms. The cubicle walls had been torn down with what looks like a hammer, the weapon still stuck in the wall. Dried blood covers much of the floor in that area accompanied by half empty dust bottles. Crisp packages surround Cameron as Tiffany rounds the corner. His eyes widen and he quickly brushes crumbs onto the floor. 

"What were you doing?" Tiffany's eyes narrow to the boy still picking chip crumbs off his coat. 

"I was just eating a few bags I found in the bathroom."

"They were there to save, not eat," She pauses for a moment, looking at the open bathroom door, "Do you listen to anything anyone tells you?"

"Depends on the person," his face hinted of fuckery. 

She clenched her fists and huffed in frustration. The cave in her stomach rattled, but she could nothing about it. She was done with this boy, she had been since the accident. He wouldn't listen to a damn thing she said, even if it was for his own good. His spiteful nature would get him killed one day. Tiffany stomped over to the balcony once again, opening the door, letting the cries flow into the office. It was worse than before. She could see fires beginning to form in the wet streets. Bodies still littered the place like weeds, some were familiar. She could see chunks of Mr. Nanthi resting next to a pile clothing, soaked from the nightly rain. Mr. Nanthi had been a servant to her family for years but left due to the riots. He didn't get out in time. Next to him were shop owners and a few paper boys she recognized from the Sundays spent shopping with her father. A poor woman was torn completely in half, warm fluid snaked around riot shields and into drainage pipes. The sight was too much for Tiffany, so she returned to the office. 

Cameron lethargically stood in the light of a single bulb. Rustling his pants to prevent sticking, he then yawned. Stumbling over to the balcony, he met Tiffany, her face twisted in disgust. He knew the streets would be full of carnage after the protest last night, it was painted all over Tiffany's face. He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"You alright?"

"No. Not really. It's a mess out there, they are just sprawled out in the street. People are stepping over them like they forgot why they are rioting, its just fire feeding fire now."

He couldn't respond, he knew it was true.

 

The riots had died down to soft murmurs in the night, shying away from the blockades and rifles aimed to kill.  Cameron was still in the office rubbing his hands together in the autumn chill, straining his eyes to look out into the alley. Tiffany was sitting near the door, watching water drip from the fire escape. Cameron leaned closer to look out the frosted window, but it was pointless. Gathering his coat, he drug his feet to the door. Crisp air blew his hair into his face. His feet slid forward on the wet metal, his arms flailing backward. 

"Shit! Shit!" 

Shining steel breaks the lining of his stomach and hits the side of his spine. His face contorted in agony, scarlet streams down his chin. He chokes out a few hoarse screams, breaking the silence descending on Atlas like fog. His body slowly slides down the steel railing, ripping his organs, letting blood flow onto corpses below him. He kicks at the ground, but fails to reach. His teeth stained red grind against one another, as he tries to pull himself off the railing. It works for a moment before he lets go, his full weight tearing his intestines in two. With his last few breaths he screams into the darkness, its animalistic but it too is ignored. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disconnection**

 

Waves crashed against the chiseled stone slabs of the Vale docking area. Small flood lights bolted to the large metal crates lit up the maze. Rod was handling the sudden change of plans very well considering he was staring death in the face just a couple hours ago. The cold stone slapped him in the face, knocking the wind out of him. Dust rounds nipped his ankles as he slid his body to cover. He craned his neck to peer through one of the bullet holes in the large red crate. Some of the men were standing their ground waiting for him to reappear while a handful rushed toward the crate. He steadied his gun and aimed for the corner, still laying on his back. Two gust rounds spiraled toward the henchmen, hitting one in the shoulder and the other in his temple. The gust round shattered his skull on impact, leaving a noticeable dent on the man's forehead as he was launched back. The other one, slightly injured, shot several rounds of burn dust. Rod did his best to roll out of the way, but he was nicked in the arm. Small droplets of blood smeared the surface as he shot one long blade into the man's throat. Silent realization spread across the man's face. Falling to the ground with a small thud, blood trickling from his neck. 

Rod's breath was ragged, almost torn from his throat with every step. The pack of men behind him seemed to leave as he bolted for the gate, leaving his mission behind. His sweat soaked hair swung this way and that, blinding him. His tongue ran across the top of his mouth, swirling the metallic liquid. Turning the corner, he saw the figure of a man standing by the entrance. He must have been a guard. Without a second thought, Rod pulled the trigger. Two knives burst from the chamber, a light sound splitting the silence of rain. Dust splattered across Rod's face as his eyes closed tightly, willing ithit, hoping to open his eyes again. A soft thud gave him the signal. Blood still drenching his corpse as it fell next to his head. A clean cut, one Rod had only done once before. The head rolled around to face Rod, blood spilling from its neck. Daniel's head lay on the cold, wet ground. His dim eyes open to face his attacker. 


End file.
